1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data input devices and more particularly to flexible data input devices to be used in combination with electronic processing means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data input devices, such as keyboards or game consoles, are well known to be used in combination with electronic processor devices to enable an operator to interact and input data to the electronic processor.
In the modem working environment, it is increasingly desirable to provide portable electronic processor devices to enable operators to use such devices in off-site or out of office locations where traditional desk top devices are not practical. Examples of such devices include cellular mobile phones, and hand-held electronic processor units such as those manufactured by Palm Incorporated and Handspring.
To enable and operator to conveniently input data into such portable electronic processors it is desirable to provide a portable data input device to be used in combination with the electronic processor device. Flexible data input apparatus, such as a flexible keyboard or mouse as described in the Applicant""s co-pending international patent application numbers PCT/GB01/01425 and PCT/GB01/01444. Flexible devices are desirable due to the ease with which such devices may be folded or wrapped up for convenient storage and/or transportation.
A problem with flexible data input devices arises, however, in situations where there is no adequate support surface onto which the flexible data input device may be placed. The present invention provides a solution to such a problem enabling the use of a flexible data input device in situation where no suitable support surface is present.
According to the present invention there is provided a data input device suitable for inputting data to electronic processing means and configured to produce an output in response to a mechanical interaction, wherein said data input device has a first flexible configuration, in which said device may be bent or flexed about a first axis; and a second rigid configuration in which said data input device is substantially rigid such that bending or flexing of said device about said first axis is inhibited.
By electronic processing means, we include any portable electronic processing device that may practicably be used in an off-site or out-of-office location.
By first axis we mean any axis about which the data input device may be bent to reconfigure the device from a substantially rigid configuration to a wrapped up configuration as described herein. In preferred embodiments of the invention, bending of the data input device about a first axis means bending of the device about an axis traversing the width of the device. Therefore, in preferred embodiments, in the second rigid configuration, bending about the first axis is inhibited thereby providing longitudinal support to the data input device along its length.